


Sherstrade ficlet: Vampirelock

by Readingfanfics



Series: Vampirelock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A lot of talking, Human Greg, Human John, Human Mycroft, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Mycroft is a good brother, Some angst, Vampire Sherlock, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: This is just for fun, some light storytelling between other fic's I do. Dialogue between Sherlock and Greg. Rating could go up, I don't know yet and tags will be added when needed.-------------------------------------THIS STORY IS NOW COMPLETE!





	1. Sherlock tells Greg a secret.

“Lestrade, I-I need to tell you something. I'm a v-vampire.”

 

“You sure pass for one with the pale skin and hardly eating.”

 

“I'm being serious! I am a vampire.”

 

“Sherlock, I know Halloween is coming up soon and you think I'm an idiot but I'm not _that_ stupid. Give me some credit.”

 

“I'm not playing around! And I don't think you're an idiot.”

 

“Really? Could have fooled me with all the times you've called me an idiot.”

 

“Greg please!”

 

“Oh, C'mon Sherlock! Vampires aren't real and even if they were you can't be one. Apart from the paleness and the stick up the butt when you walk..”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“.... you can't be one cause you walk around during the day, I've seen you walk in sunshine, in a t shirt! You like garlic in almost all your food and you check your hair in the mirror way to many times. Stop acting so silly!”

 

“Dammit Greg think! Why do you think movies and stories portray us as such? You just told me, I walk around in the daytime. It would be very suspicious of a person never walks aorund during the day right? And how do you think people would react if they ddin't see our reflection in the mirror? We've spread those rumors aorund so people would look for it.Once they don't find them they stop looking. Claim vampires aren't real and move on! Just ebcause you can't see something doesn't mean it's not real.”

 

“Sherlock, you have to stop. This stopped being funny 5 minutes ago.”

 

“I'm not being funny! When have you ever seen me do something even remotly funny?”

 

“Well, there was that one time that you fell in that lake and...”

 

“GREG!”

 

“Sherlock, you can't be serious.”

 

“Greg, I. I'm taking a big risk here, the people that know are very limited. I'm, I'm trusting you. I'll show you okay? Just, don't run away.”

 

“Fine, okay. I won't run away.i'm not a 5 year old Sherlock. I've seen enough of crazy shit to...HOLY HELL!”

 

“Lestrade?”

 

“Greg?”

 

“You. You really are. My god! But why?”

“Do I look like a monster?”

 

“Uh...”

 

“That's the part the movies changed too.”

 

“Sherlock. I'm. I don't know. How?”

 

“Don't know, it's in our family. Some get it, some don't.”

 

“Mycroft?”

 

“Is normal. Well, he's human at least.”

 

“Ha. He'll love hearing that. So he knows right?”

 

“He was the one to figure it out. I was terribly picky with food as a child, didn't really like sunshine. Those parts are true.”

 

“So, the blood part is also true?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you ever? I mean, with a human?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It's not a time I'm proud of Lestrade. I'd fled home, didn't have a thing, no money, no friends, no flat. I couldn't buy blood. People were... easier.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Greg.”

 

“No, it's fine Sherlock, you did what you had to do. Did you k-kill them?”

 

“NO! I have perfect control. We don't need to kill to feed.”

 

“But the movies.”

 

“Are wrong. You don't drink 5 liter of water when you're tursty right? It's the same with blood. We drink what we need and that's all.”

 

“Mindcontrol?”

 

“It's more suggestion. It only works on some people, like hypnoces.”

 

“Okay, and sunlight doesn't kill you?”

 

“No, sometimes it irritates my skin when it's really bright out but that's it.”

“Can you be killed?”

 

“Greg.”

 

“Sorry! I didn't. Never mind.”

 

“We can. But I don't think..”

 

“NO! It's fine, you don't have to tell me. It was a stupid question to even ask.”

 

“I'm glad you asked. Well, maybe not that specifiek question but just in general. Most people would have run for the hills by now.”

 

“I'm not most people. I put up with you don't I?”

 

“That was a joke Sherlock. A bad joke. Damnit, I'm doing this all wrong.”

 

“It's fine Lestrade.”

 

“NO! It's not. I shouldn't have said that. You trusted me with this big secret, I'm sorry.”

 

“It's _fine_ Lestrade. I've heard worse. Anyways, I should go now. I have some things to do.”

 

“Wait! Does- does John know?”

 

“No. Only you and Molly.”

 

“He doesn't suspect anthing?”

 

“Lestrade, John just sees what he want's to see. I really have to go now.”

 

“Yeah sure, okay. If you need help, with anything, tell me okay?”

 

“I will. Thank you.”

 

“Goodnight Sherlock.”

 

“Bye Lestrade.”

 


	2. Sherlock does something stupid and Greg is not pleased.

“Sherlock! Sherlock, I swear if you weren't dead I would kill you!”

 

“Oh, don't be so dramatic Lestrade!”

 

“Dramatic, I'm dramatic?! I didn't go into an abandone house and hunt down the group of serial killers Sherlock!”

 

“Oh please, they were with 5. Hardly a group.”

 

“It was more then 2 Sherlock, so yes, a group. Of serial killers!”

 

“That were human.”

 

“That had guns! And knifes! And a bunch of other stuff I have never seen! It was foolish Sherlock!”

 

“Child play”

 

“Idiotic”

 

“A nice change.”

 

“Dangerous! Do you not care about...”

 

“About what?”

 

“Your life?! Is it the immortal thing? You've lived so long you don't care anymore?”

 

“Lestrade.”

 

“No don't! You may not care but I do! You scared me Sherlock! Don't you realize that?!”

 

“Lestrade,I.”

 

“Don't you dare 'Lestrade' me! It's been a week since you told me. A week, i'm still not use to it! When you went in there I lost my mind! Damnit Sherlock!”

 

“Greg! I'm s-sorry. I wasn't, I didn't. I'm sorry.”

 

“Are you all right? Did they hurt you?”

 

“Greg, vampire remember.”

 

“Cut the crap Sherlock! Immoral doesn't mean you can't feel pain. I've seen you in pain before, remember?”

 

“I. It's fine, just a knife that went a little too close to my arm. Greg! It's fine, you don't have to...”

 

“Show it Sherlock! Where is John anyways? He should patch you up.”

 

“He's on a date Lestrade.”

 

“ A date, but I though you and him...”

 

“Don't be stupid. He's straight and not my type.”

 

“Not, not your type? But, he's an army doctor?! A soldier!”

 

“Well, if you want to have a shot at him Lestrade.”

 

“Oh, piss off.”

 

“You done? My arm is still attached so I'll be fine. Like I told you already.”

 

“You did scare me senseless Sherlock, just next time. Think before doing that, okay?”

 

“I will. I'm sorry.”

 

“Off you go then, go to vampire things.”

 

“Vampire things?”

 

“Yeah, walk on water, turn into a bat, scare people shitless...”

 

“Walk on water? I'm not Jesus Lestrade. And I don't turn into a bat.”

 

“You don't?”

 

“No. Really Lestrade, watching all those vampire movies has messed up your brain.”

 

“Oi! Some of those movies are classic.”

 

“Twilight? Really?”

 

“That was for my niece!”

 

“Sure it was. I have to go Lestrade. Text me when something interesting comes along. Maybe a group of murderes bats...”

 

“Oh, piss off. Nigt Sherlock.”

 

“Goodnight Lestrade.”

 


	3. Movie night!

“No!”

 

“What do you mean 'no'. You love these kinds of movies.”

 

“Yes and I'm very sure I won't like them anymore after you commented on all the things that are wrong.”

 

“Lestrade! It's necessary to know that vampire teeth are not like straws and vampires do not sparkle in sunlight!”

 

“Wait?! They aren't like straws?”

 

“They aren't like... OF COURSE NOT!”

 

“But then why do you have them?”

 

“You can not be serious? Oh my god, you are serious!”

 

“Are you even allowed to say that?”

 

“Say what?”

 

“oh my god. Won't you like, flame up or something?”

 

“Flame up? I'm a vampire Lestrade, not the Human Torch!”

 

“You made a movie reference that was right! I'm so proud of you now Sherlock, you really are learning from our movies nights!”

 

“And now it is time for you to learn from them.”

 

“NO! Don't ruin my guilty pleasure Sherlock! Don't be a mean vampire.”

 

“Guilty pleasure? How can a pleasure be guilty? Who decides?”

 

“Sherlock! It's just an expression, you know, something you like to watch or do but you don't want others to know. Like you, you like watching X Factor.”

 

“It's a very entertaining show!”

 

“Yeah, but nobody knows except me and John....”

 

“I... Well, that's...”

 

“Guilty pleasure Sherlock. Add it to your vocabulary.”

 

“Fine. But you need to know that my teeth are not straws. How would that even work?”

 

“Well, you know, bite the person and then suck up the blood through the teeth... Like a straw. OI! That hurt!”

 

“As it should cause that is the most ridiculous thing I have heard in a long time. And I'm a vampire so.”

 

“Lestrade, the fangs are for piercing the flesh, and that is all. We make a wound and then we drink from it, we do not suck up the blood with our teeth. That would be disgusting.”

 

“So you just suck the neck? Lick it up?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sounds almost like a love bite.”

 

“...”

 

“Are you blushing Sherlock?”

 

“Of course not! I can't blush.”

 

“Seems like a blush to me.”

 

“Shut up! What movie are we watching?”

 

“Buffy, the vampire slayer.”

 

“Buffy? What kind of name is that?”

 

“Just give it a try alright, one of the best vampire shows got made because of this movie.”

 

“So the movie is bad?”

 

“Only to some.”

 

“So yeah, it's bad. This is going to be hell.”

 

“You could always go back home you know...”

 

“Hearing John fornicate with his girlfriend of the month is even worse.”

 

“Well then, sit back and enjoy Buffy. Also, no commenting!”

 

“Lestrade! You can't be serious!”

 

“Okay fine, 5 comments, that's it.”

 

“8.”

 

“6 and that's the final offer.”

 

“Fine.”

 


	4. Talking about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I messed up and didn't post the whole piece of this chapter! It's fixed now. 
> 
> And if you have suggestion let me know!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you want to have kids?”

 

“Kids?”

 

“Yeah, have you ever thought about it?”

 

“I'm a vampire Lestrade, I can't procreate.”

 

“But if you could? Would you want to be a parent?”

 

“I haven't thought about it really. I- I don't think I would be a good parent.”

 

“Why? I saw you with those kids today, they loved you.”

 

“Well, children aren't really smart so.”

 

“Cut the crap Sherlock, you were a smart child. I bet you were so smart you didn't know what to do with it all.”

 

“I may have been a bit more intelligent then the rest of my peers.”

 

“A bit. Are you being humble Sherlock? I'm just asking cause it isn't like you.”

 

“I've come to learn over time that people do not like knowing they are wrong.”

 

“That's only the people who don't want to learn. We aren't all like that.”

 

“No, you are an exception.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Don't look like that. Why do you think I put up with you?”

 

“Cause I let you in on my crime scenes?”

 

“There is that. But that's not the only reason.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“You aren't stupid.”

 

“I. Thank you?”

“Don't look so shocked Lestrade. Out of all the policemen I have worked with in my lifetime you are the most qualified for the job. You have an open mind and take time to watch, to listen to the people around you. You don't mind standing on the sidelines and you have a way with people that I envy you for.”

 

“You envy me?”

 

“The ease with which you talk to people, interact with them, calm them down. They see you and are drawn to you, I've seen it. People trust you instantly. You are compassionate and kind, people feel that. You don't play games, you don't lie.”

 

“Sherlock stop! You're making me blush.”

 

“I like seeing you blush.”

 

“You... oh.”

 

“I should get going, John is waiting.”

 

“Yes, of course. Thanks again for the help Sherlock.”

 

“Any time Lestrade. Goodnight.”

 

“Night Sherlock.”

 


	5. Greg has some more questions about Vampires and Sherlock panicks.

“So you don't sparkle?”

 

“For the millionth time Lestrade. No, I do not sparkle in sunlight. I'm a vampire, not a glitter ball.”

 

“That's actually too bad cause it would look pretty cool.”

 

“There is nothing cool about sparkles.”

 

“Oh C'mon Sherlock! Don't break my heart here! You don't like sparkles?”

 

“Lestrade, why are we still talking about sparkles? Can't we get back to the case, please?”

 

“The case is a 101 year old murder, I'm pretty sure it can wait.”

 

“If you keep talking about sparkles, it can't.”

 

“But they're pretty, not to mention sparkly.”

 

“Sweet Jesus, save me.”

 

“I don't think you're asking the right person. Aren't you an abomination?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I mean in the eyes of God! I don't see you as an abomination!”

 

“You don't? Maybe you should.”

 

“Stop it, you're gorgeous.”

 

“I. What?”

 

“Don't tell me you don't know?”

 

“You've seen my face Lestrade, the real one. It's not beautiful.”

 

“It is. And you are. Whatever shape or form you have, you are beautiful.”

 

“Lestrade.”

 

“Of course, you would be even more beautiful if you sparkled.”

 

“Not this again!”

 

“Anyway, where is your ring?”

 

“My ring? What ring?”

 

“Your daylight ring? To walk out during the day without going up in flames.”

 

“I swear you need to stop watching all those shows. There is not ring. And didn't I tell you I don't burn in sunlight?”

 

“But then how is it possible you walk around at all?”

 

“I'm still a human Lestrade, at least my body is. The only thing that will happen if I'm out too long in the sun is sunburn. That's all. Really, these shows have been messing with your head.”

 

“They're good shows Sherlock!”

 

“Even the whole sexual component to feeding is ridiculous.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh please, what is so sexual about me biting you in the neck and sucking your blood out. It's just eating to me, nothing sexual about it.”

 

“Maybe you are doing it wrong then.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Well, if someone bites or sucks at my neck there is definitely a sexual component to it. So maybe you are just doing it wrong.”

 

“I. Well, I.”

 

“You should try it out, practise.”

 

“Practise how to feed. You do know I'm 250 years old?”

 

“And in all this time you haven't figured out how to enjoy the experience more. You should be ashamed Sherlock, seriously.”

 

“Lestrade!”

 

“What? Don't tell me you're embarrassed?”

 

“I. I. I don't talk about stuff like this.”

 

“Stuff like what?”

 

“Sexual stuff.”

 

“You're 250 years old Sherlock! Don't tell me you never had sex in all that time. Cause honestly, that would be too depressing to think about.”

 

“I've had sex!”

 

“Clearly not very good then.”

 

“Oh, you are an expert then are you?”

 

“I'm not saying that. I am saying that I've had partners go wild just from kissing and biting their neck. It's a very... sensitive spot Sherlock.”

 

“I. Well, I'll have to do some research about it.”

 

“Yes... you should. Or, I could teach you right now.”

 

“...”

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“I n-need to go. Have some th-things to do. Bye Lestrade.”

 

“Sherlock wait, Sherlock!”

 


	6. Someone makes a bad call and Sherlock shows how dangerous Vampires can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it would be that easy right.... Let's have some angst ;)
> 
> I should also say I don't really write in order for this so you can read the chapters how ever you like.   
> \--------------------------------------------------------

“Sherlock!”

 

“Sherlock stop! Please! You're better then this!”

 

“You don't know a thing about me Lestrade! Now, get out of my way!”

 

“NO! I am not letting you do this!”

 

“And how are you going to stop me? Kill me with kindness?”

 

“You aren't like this, you're good and kind and compassionate. You don't do this, let him go!”

 

“He betrayed me Lestrade! He tried to kill you!”

 

“And he didn't! I'm here, am right here! Please, if you do this you won't come back from it.”

 

“He deserve it!”

 

“Maybe he does but that's not up to you to decide. He needs to go to jail, have a trial, the right way. Not like this, you aren't a monster Sherlock, please.”

 

“Not a monster? I'm not a monster?! You have seen me right?! You know what I am!”

 

“That doesn't mean you have to act like it! Don't kill me Sherlock. You're not a murderer.”

 

“Lestrade. He- he needs to pay. He- he hurt you.”

 

“I know Sherlock, believe me I know but this, what you plan to do know will hurt you more. And I won't let it happen, I'm not worth it Sherlock. Please, don't do this.”

 

“I'm doing this for you! Don't you understand? If I kill him now he won't ever hurt you again. You'll be safe. Forever.”

 

“Forever? You know that's not even possible Sherlock. And you can't protect me from everything. I'm human, I could get hit by a bus, get a heart attack, run into someone's knife.”

 

“Lestrade don't talk like that.”

 

“Sherlock. You know this, I won't be here forever, we're never truly safe. One second, the wrong place,the wrong time. It's part of being human Sherlock. Let him go, it won't. You can't ruin your life because of this.”

 

“What life Lestrade, if you're not in it then.”

 

“Stop it Sherlock! You've lived decades without me and you did fine! Don't use me as an excuse to lose your humanity! I'll never forgive you. Let him go. I am _begging_ you Sherlock.”

 

“Lestrade.”

 

“Sherlock. Please. For me, if for nothing else, do it for me. I care for you too much.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Sherlock! Where are you going?! Sherlock!”

 

“Th-thank you Sir! Thank you so much, he- he's a monster!”

 

“Oh shut up and get in the car!”

 


	7. Sherlock takes Greg up on his offer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eragon19 and Midgardiannerd I hope this was worth the wait!  
> Please let me know what you think of it and if you have idea's/ suggestions for other chapters.   
> \------------------------------------------------------------

“Did you mean it?”

 

“Mean what Sherlock?”

 

“That you would teach me?”

 

“Teach you?”

 

“A-about the- the neck kissing.”

 

“Oh!”

 

“Never mind! It was a silly thing to ask, forget it.”

 

“Can't really forget it Sherlock. Are you sure?”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Of course I am. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. As long as you don't kill me it's fine.”

 

“Lestrade!”

 

“I'm just joking Sherlock! I know you won't kill me.”

 

“You can't be sure. What if I l-lose control?”

 

“You won't. And, to be honest, if you did I'd be too pleased to care that you kill me.”

 

“Lestrade!”

 

“A lot of Lestrading going on tonight. C'mon Sherlock, you can't really belief I'd be that good that you'd snap and kill me. This isn't a Twilight movie Sherlock! It's you!”

 

“Stop with the Twilight, the person who created that has never met a vampire before I can assure you.”

 

“Pretty sure must of us haven't Sherlock. You didn't answer my question though. Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I'm sure. I- I trust you.”

 

“And I trust you, okay?”

 

                                                                      ---------------------------

 

Greg took a deep breath, closing the distance between them. Sherlock's lips felt cool and soft to the touch and he felt a shiver go down his spine as he traced the outline of Sherlock's lips. His hands went to cup Sherlock's face, stroking the smooth cheek with his thumb and he felt Sherlock relax slightly, enough so that Sherlock placed his hands on Greg's chest.

 

He felt a spark of pride go through him, he was kissing Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock seemed to like it, leaning into his body, his hands grabbing his shirt and Sherlock's mouth opened up a bit. It was enough for Greg to push his tongue inside and Sherlock let out a sound of surprise as Greg found his tongue, warm and wet, just like his.

 

“See Sherlock, it's all about the build up. You have to take things slow, explore and map out.” Greg felt really good about the fact that his voice was so steady and sure. Sherlock sat with his eyes still closed, his chest going up and down a little faster then before, his tongue tracing his lips.

Greg went back in, the tip of his tongue tracing Sherlock's cupid bow before going inside again. Sherlock let out a whimper and Greg did a happy dance inside his head. Sherlock's hands went down to rest on Greg's hips and Greg's dick came more alive, twitching in his jeans as Sherlock grew bolder and took control over the kiss.

 

Greg moaned as Sherlock explored Greg's mouth, taking his sweet time to map and explore every inch of Greg's mouth. By the time Sherlock broke away Greg was panting, his eyes wide as Sherlock smirked at him.

 

“Map and explore, think I've got it.”

 

Greg shivered at Sherlock's voice and he kissed him again, a bit less soft, with a bit more tongue and teeth. He took Sherlock's lower lip between his teeth and pulled it forward, giving it a bite before releasing it and licking the spot with his tongue.

 

Sherlock's smirk was gone, replace with hunger in his eyes, the beginning of his fangs coming out and Greg dove down again, using his tongue to trace the outlines of them. Sherlock moaned and Greg felt his fangs come out even more. He wanted to explore them more but Sherlock broke off, his hands to Greg's chest to keep him at bay. Greg saw shame in his big, blue eyes.

 

“I'm sorry Greg, it's been a while since I've been kissed and I couldn't control it.”

 

Sherlock looked down, his eyes fixed on the couch and Greg reached out, his hand lifting Sherlock's chin up.

 

“It's fine Sherlock, it's allright. I don't mind.” Greg whispered as he leaned forward again, placing a kiss on Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock didn't pull away but Greg felt his body tense and he backed off, concern in his eyes.

 

“What's wrong Sherlock? Are we going too fast? Did you chance your mind?” Greg felt a spark of dread as he asked. He really hoped it wasn't the case cause he wanted to kiss Sherlock some more but he also didn't want Sherlock to feel uneasy or upset. Sherlock watched him, his eyes a little sad as he shook his head. Greg let out a sigh of relief and Sherlock's brows went into a frown.

 

“I just. I just really want to kiss you some more.”

 

Sherlock let out a huff and Greg smiled, moving closer so their faces were inches from each other and Sherlock went still.

 

“You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you, do you Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock shook his head slowly, his eyes not leaving Greg's mouth and Greg licked his lips, hearing Sherlock's tiny whimper.

 

“You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of kissing and licking that pale, long neck of yours, do you Sherlock?”

 

“Lestrade.”

 

“No more Lestrade, not tonight. Call me Greg.” Greg nearly growled as he leaned forward, kissing Sherlock with so much heat and passion he was sure he'd explode. Sherlock's arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly against Sherlock's body and he let out a moan as he felt the hard muscles move against him.

 

Suddenly he was lying on top of Sherlock, wrapped up in cool, strong arms and he moved, causing their dicks to slide together.

 

“Sherlock!” Greg almost yelled at the feeling, biting Sherlock's lower lip as Sherlock pushed up his body causing Greg to curse.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Sherlock smirked, his hands going down Greg's back, resting on his arse and Greg moaned loudly as Sherlock squeezed, their cocks together.

 

“You're killing me, oh my god, do that again.”

 

Greg's head fell down on Sherlock's chest as Sherlock moved again, the friction driving Greg wild and he felt his dick get fully hard, just like Sherlock's. He looked up, blinking rapidly to try and form words but Sherlock was already rolling his eyes, an amused tilt in his voice.

 

“A human body Greg, and it all works perfectly fine.”

 

Sherlock smirked as he pushed up again while kissing Greg with tongue and fangs. There was a sharpness to the kiss and Greg tasted blood at the same time Sherlock did. Sherlock growled, his hands almost painfully digging into Greg's arse and Greg keened.

 

“GREG! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?”

 

Sherlock's voice was panicked as he tried to move out from under Greg, tried to see the damage he'd done. Greg used all his height to keep Sherlock in place, shaking his head like a madman as his hands went to Sherlock's hair, stroking and pulling the curls.

 

“Don't you dare leave now Sherlock Holmes! You didn't hurt me! Kiss me again!”

 

“Weren't you suppose to teach me something?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me Sherlock!”

 

Sherlock chuckled, _chuckled_ , and kissed Greg again, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Greg was out of breath, chest going up and down like a madman when Sherlock broke the kiss, mischief in his eyes as he looked up at him.

 

“Am I passing the test, _Greg_.”

 

Greg shivered at the way Sherlock said his name. He couldn't keep his eyes of Sherlock, his lips lightly swollen from kissing, his fangs out and his eyes sparkling. He looked gorgeous, perfect and Greg took a deep breath, his heart doing a weird flip. Sherlock's face fell and Greg gave a tiny shake of his head.

 

“You are unbelievable Sherlock. Amazing.”

 

Sherlock's face got a look of disbelieve and surprise and Greg leaned down, placing a kiss on his mouth, pressing himself tight against him. Sherlock's body was colder then his but it wasn't unpleasant and he nearly purred as Sherlock's hands went up and down his back.

 

Greg looked up, seeing the sad look in Sherlock's eyes but before he could comment Sherlock kissed him again. It was softer, like in the beginning and Greg let himself melt in the kiss, his hands in Sherlock's hair. After a while Greg remembered why they started this in the first place and he broke off, mouth going to Sherlock's ear.

 

He rolled his hips, causing Sherlock to moan and lean his head back, giving Greg more access as he pulled at Sherlock's hair.

 

“Ready for your lesson love?”

 

Sherlock moaned arching his back of the sofa and Greg smirked, tracing Sherlock's ear with the tip of his tongue before going down, following the curse of his neck. He placed tiny kisses along the way, giving little licks and bites. He blew air unto the spot he's just nipped and Sherlock let out a moan, his hands back to at Greg's arse and grabbing it firmly.

 

“See Sherlock? It's all about building suspense, taking your time to discover every inch of skin.” He let his hands wander down to Sherlock's shirt, deep purple in colour, and opened some of the top buttons, revealing more pale skin to kiss. He placed a kiss under Sherlock's collarbone before tracing a line back up to the point where neck and shoulder met.

 

He bit a little harder, licking the spot before sucking on it. Sherlock was whitterling underneath him, his hands squeezing Greg's arse tightly as Greg kept sucking and teasing. He took his time to go all the way down the side of Sherlock's neck, leaving smaller bruises along the way, switching between soft kisses and hard bites, cooling it down with his tongue. He stopped at Sherlock's shoulder, going back to Sherlock's mouth, moaning as their tongues met again, before doing the same to the other side of Sherlock's neck.

 

Greg was pleased to see the bruises on Sherlock's skin as he sat up, knees on either side of Shelock as he watched his handy work. They weren't as big or dark in colour like with humans but you could see it none the less. His cock twitched at the sight and he moved, rutting gently as Sherlock watched him, fangs fully out, his face changing to his real one.

 

Greg sucked in a breath,hands going up to cradle Sherlock's face, tracing the bumps and lines formed. Sherlock's eyes got wide and he grabbed Greg's hands, panic in his now red coloured eyes.

 

“Don't! It's not, I'm not! You shouldn't look at me, not like this!”

 

Sherlock grabbed his hands tighter, causing Greg to let out a yelp and Sherlock's face fell even more. He looked horrified, releasing Greg's hands and sitting up in record time, pushing Greg down on the sofa. Sherlock was at the other side of the room in a flash, his eyes wide, hands shaking as he looked at Greg and back away.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I need to leave, I need to go. I'm sorry, please forgive me.” Sherlock was babbling, lost in this downward spiral of shame and guilt. He wanted to change back to his human form but he was too panicked, too lost, his control gone.

 

“Sherlock. Sherlock, _please_.”

 

Greg's gentle voice made him lift his gaze up, startling a little as Greg stood close, too close. Sherlock flinched back, hands going to his face but Greg grabbed them, pulling them towards him, kissing the knuckles before looking into his eyes. His, hideous, red coloured eyes.

 

“Sherlock stop! Don't hide from me, don't you know I don't care. I like you, in human or vampire form, it doesn't matter cause I like you. Please don't feel ashamed, don't hide yourself from me. Do you know how lucky I feel that I'm the one that gets to see you like this? You're beautiful Sherlock, inside and out. This won't chance that.”

 

Greg gestured to Sherlock's face, a kind smile on his face and Sherlock could only stare.

“Sherlock, please say something, it's getting a little scary.”

 

Sherlock shook his head, watching Greg with amazement and something else, something deeper that Greg wasn't sure he saw or just hoped he saw. Sherlock's hands stopped shaking, the tension in his body easing away and Greg released his hands, stepping closer to crowed Sherlock's space.

 

“I want you so much Sherlock, it's terrifying me. Human or vampire, it doesn't matter. I want you.”

 

They kissed and Greg felt so much love and admiration it took his breath away. Sherlock took him into his arms, bridal style, and went back to the sofa, kissing Greg the whole time. It didn't take long before Greg was kissing and sucking Sherlock's neck again, adding some new bruises to the bunch and he needed to be inside Sherlock right now.

 

He rutted against him, moaning into his ear as Sherlock teased his neck, using all the tips and tricks Greg had shown before.

 

“Fucking hell!” Greg screamed, pulling Sherlock's curls, rutting faster and less controlled. Sherlock really was a fast student and Greg felt his dick swell, the friction between them was amazing but it wasn't enough and he was soon begging Sherlock to take his clothes off.

 

“Please love, please. Need to see you, feel you, touch you. Oh please, oh god!”

 

Sherlock's long, elegant and cool fingers worked open Greg's shirt and pants, licking and kissing all the skin he could find. He scrapped gently with his fangs from time to time, making Greg growl and arch his back so far he was sure he'd snap in half.

 

“Oh Sherlock, oh please, touch me, touch me. Oh!”

 

Greg jerked as Sherlock's fingers wrapped around his dick, working him torturingly slow and precise to his orgasm. Greg pulled at Sherlock's curls, trying to speak, trying to tell him to stop but suddenly it was too late and Greg came with a shout as Sherlock bit his neck and drew blood. He felt amazing, the feeling of Sherlock sucking at his neck was so intense a second orgasm went through him, making him light in the head, almost as if he was flying. He heard Sherlock drink from him, pressing him impossibly close, rutting against his thigh and Greg had never had sex like this before. So intense and intimate, it was life changing.

 

Sherlock came on his thigh, licking up the last drops of blood and Greg dropped down onto his body, not caring that cum was already drying on his stomach and thigh. It took a ridiculous long time to get his breathing under control and Sherlock stroked his back soothingly. Of course Sherlock didn't seem tired out in the least, the gorgeous bastard!

 

Sherlock's skin was still cool to the touch and it helped Greg cool down too, goosebumps forming after a while. Sherlock took a blanket, wrapping it over them and Greg nestled into it, happy and content.

 

He was almost asleep when Sherlock's voice startled him.

 

“I shouldn't have. I should have asked.”

 

Greg looked up, confusion in his eyes. Sherlock's finger brushed against a spot on his neck and Greg shivered from lust. The spot Sherlock had drank from him.

 

“It's fine Sherlock, actually it was so fine I came twice. And just so you know, that's never happened before.”

 

He saw Sherlock's tiny smirk and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Seriously love, I'm not complaining. This won't turn me into a vampire right?”

 

Now it was Sherlock's turn to roll his eyes. “No Lestrade, you won't turn into a vampire.”

 

“Greg. Call me Greg.” He came up,placing a kiss on Sherlock's mouth and Sherlock smiled, giving a small bite before releasing him.

 

“ We should clean up, I feel sticky already.”

 

“Too bad really, I wanted to lick it off your body. Taste you.”

 

“Damn Sherlock! Keep talking like that and you won't have to wait long. C'mon git, get up. And no carrying me to the bathroom!”

 

“But!”

 

“Nope, not happening!”

 

“I like feeling your weight.”

 

“And you'll feel it perfectly well next time when I'm fucking you senseless.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“Next time? Really?”

 

“Yeah. Or- or don't you. Never mind! I didn't mean to.”

 

“Stop Greg. I just didn't think you'd want to have a next time.”

 

“Are you kidding me Sherlock? I've just had the best orgasme of my life and you didn't even fuck me yet. I can't wait to feel you inside me and you feeding from me. Just thinking about it makes me hard again.”

 

“You. Well I.”

 

“C'mon love, let's grab a shower, I have a whole list of things I want to do with you and seeing you wet and naked is number one.”

 


	8. Sherlock stakes his claim and Greg is pissed off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came because of a wonderful comment by Midgardiannerd so we can all blame them. ;)

“Damnit Sherlock! I told you not to do that! You need a bell, like a cow. You nearly gave me a heart attack, sneaking up like that!”

 

“I can't help it that you hear like a 90 year old Lestrade.”

 

“Oi Mister Immortal! No need to be rude. I hear perfectly fine thank you.”

 

“Clearly not.”

 

“Well, I'm sorry I don't hear vampire, smart arse. What are you even doing here? I though you had a night out with John.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Sherlock? What's wrong?”

 

“Why do you think something is wrong?”

 

“Don't give me that Sherlock, I know that look. What's up?”

 

“Where have you been Lestrade?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Surly you are not that deaf. Where. Have. You. Been?”

 

“Sherlock, why are you so.... I was out with some people from work. I thought I told you. Celebrate the end of the Morissa case. Remember?”

 

“My memory is perfectly fine Lestrade.”

 

“Then why are you asking? Oi! What are you doing?!”

 

“Who touched you?!”

 

“Are you sniffing me?!”

 

“Who touched you Lestrade!?

 

“Touched me?”

 

“Don't play dumb! I can smell him all over you! Who is he?”

 

“Smell him all over me? I though you were a vampire, not a blood hound.”

 

“Answer the question.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No, I will not answer the question. What is this? What is going on? I don't like your tone Sherlock, and get off me!”

 

“I can smell him, he's been touching you.”

 

“So what?! People touch each other all the time!”

 

“NOT LIKE THIS!”

 

“Now wait a minute Sherlock. What do you mean 'not like this'.”

 

“He's not suppose to touch you. You're mine!”

 

“Yours, now hang on.”

 

“Why did he have his hands all over you?! He's not allowed to have you, you're mine. Nobody else gets to have you, you're....”

 

“Be very careful how you finish that sentence Holmes.”

 

“What?”

 

“So this is how it's going to be now?”

 

“What do you mean.”

 

“This! This is how it's going to go from now on? We had one night of amazing sex and suddenly only you are allowed near me?”

 

“Lestrade I.”

 

“Only you get to be around me? Talk to me? Touch me and fuck me? Is that what you mean by 'you're mine'?”

 

“Lestrade, no, I.”

 

“Let me make this very clear Sherlock, sex or no sex, you do not own me. I am not yours, you do not get to say who does and doesn't touch me.”

 

“I didn't mean.”

 

“You do not get to say who I speak to, who I meet and who I fuck. You don't own me Sherlock, I am not some human pet dog that you get to boss around! It's my body, I have the final say in who touches it at all.”

 

“Lestrade, please stop, I.”

 

“I'm **not** your property Sherlock! And if you ever speak to me like that again we are over!”

 

“I'm. I didn't mean.”

 

“You didn't mean to treat me like a pet or you didn't mean to tell me who I can and can't see?”

 

“I. All of it. I'm sorry, I wasn't. I'm an idiot.”

 

“That you are. But why Sherlock? I've never seen you like this before.”

 

“We. What we did last week, it, it was intense and I. Oh this is so embarrassing.”

 

“Sherlock, c'mon tell me. I'm sorry I snapped at you but you are freaking me out. What changed?”

 

“US! WE! We changed We had sex Lestrade and I bit you and now I can feel you everywhere and I know your sent and what you feel like! How you moan and beg and taste and it, it. It's been so long and then I smelled others and, and...”

 

“And you got jealous?”

 

“...”

 

“Oh Sherlock. Love, look at me. I didn't know that this would effect you so much. But, what do you mean you feel me everywhere?”

 

“It's your blood. I drank it and now I'm linked to you. That part they have right in some shows.”

 

“Linked to me? Like, you know when I'm in danger?”

 

“Yes. I can't explain it but when you are in danger or upset I just know. And the bite, it's sort of like a mark.”

 

“A mark?”

 

“Yes, it shows other vampires that you are spoken for, that someone has-has claimed you.”

 

“What?! But. But you can't even see it anymore!”

 

“Human's can't no.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“I. Lestrade I'm.”

 

“So, you mean to tell me that every vampire in the world now knows that I am your- your what? Pet? Slave? Sex toy?”

 

“NO,NO, NO! It's not like that! The mark, it's for claiming your partner. Not a sex toy or pet or anything like that. It shows a strong, everlasting bond between the two. Like, like a..”

 

“A wedding ring? Sherlock. Are you serious now?”

 

“Something like that. It means no other vampire will try and get you, claim you. You are off limits to them. It makes you safe. Lestrade?”

 

“I. I need a minute Sherlock. Just, let me sit down here. So you biting me last week now means I'm yours, in vampire laws?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Can it be broken? Can you un bite me?”

 

“No, not unless I die.”

 

“Which you won't cause you're a vampire.”

 

“The chance of me dying before you is minimal yes.”

 

“Sweet Jesus. Why didn't you tell me this before?”

 

“You're upset.”

 

“A little.”

 

“You don't want to be bounded with me?”

 

“I. Christ Sherlock! I don't know. You didn't ask me! You didn't give me a choice.”

 

“I'm sorry. I didn't think it would ever get to this. I didn't think you'd want to. That we would.”

 

“Sherlock stop! I'm not saying I regret it. What we did, what we shared, I don't regret it. And I don't mind the mark so much as you not telling me, not giving me the choice. Do you understand? I don't mind being yours.”

 

“You don't?”

 

“No. I do mind you acting like a jealous prat.”

 

“I'm sorry. I-I lost control. It won't happen again.”

 

“You bet your sexy arse it won't. Now, give me a kiss Sherlock, I've missed you like crazy this week. Why didn't you text or call?”

 

“I didn't want to impose.”

 

“Impose?”

 

“I. I didn't know if it was okay to contact you. I didn't know if you wanted to see me again.”

 

“Are you serious? Of course I wanted to see you again Sherlock! I've been dreaming about you all week! Wait. Don't tell me you can enter my dream now?”

 

“Wish I could, I would love to know what you dream, but no. I can't enter your dream. Or your mind for that matter.”

 

“Good. I want it to be a surprise when I devour you.”

 

“What did you dream Greg?”

 

“Well, there was this one dream with me eating you out while you aren't allowed to move or touch yourself. And then there was this dream where I kiss and lick you all over till you beg me to take you. Oh, and I really, really like that dream where you had me in my office, on my desk, pounding into me while you pull my hair.”

 

“Greg.”

 

“Yes love?”

 

“Bedroom. Now!”

 

“Oh, I did have this one dream where you boss me around, kneeling down to suck off your gorgeous cock, giving me orders, pulling my hair.”

 

“GREG!”

 

“Bedroom?”

 

“God, yes!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hop you liked it and if you have some suggestions let me know cause I am out of ideas for now.


	9. Greg gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this down cause I needed something to take the edge of my worry and sadness. This isn't the best of chapters but I needed to do something and some of you suggested a chapter where Greg gets hurt.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like a boulder was slowly and persistently crushing his stomach. Sherlock didn't know if he needed to throw up or punch a wall and he didn't know if either of those things would make him feel better. In all his centuries of living he'd never felt so helpless, so insignificant.

 

People around him were running around, talking, giving orders but all Sherlock could focus on was Greg's face. It was too pale, too thin. The body on the stretcher seemed so tiny, so fragile. Sherlock would give anything to see Greg's eyes right now. Those kind, reassuring puppy eyes that looked at Sherlock with so much love and care it still knocked him out.

 

Instead the eyes looking at him now were bland, no emotions showing inside them, no life. Sherlock felt like he was drowning, his body was trembling with the effort of keeping it together, his eyes blinking fast to get rid of the tears. His vision was blurry, everything was too bright and too dark at the same time and he felt panic rise inside him.

 

“Greg. Please, please, please. Greg, oh no, please Greg.”

 

Just when his knees where about to give out someone caught him, holding him firmly while he was lead to a nearby chair. He looked down at his hands and stared for a while at the thing in his hands.

 

“Sherlock?”

 

The sound of his name shocked him back to the present and he realised the thing in his hands was a handkerchief, white like snow and freshly pressed with the initials M.H in a light blue.

 

“He's going to be fine Sherlock. The doctors are working on him right now. He has the best doctors in the world.”

 

Sherlock looked up at his brother after drying his tears. He felt a huge weight go off his shoulders at the sight of him. Mycroft looked calm, an island of control around all the chaos and Sherlock gave him a tiny, teary smile.

 

“We'll get hourly updates on his condition. I've arrange a private room for him with a personal nurse and the visiting hours don't apply to you, you are welcome to stay with him for as long as you wish.”

 

Mycroft came to sit next to him, placing a grounding hand on his shoulder for a moment, stroking his back up and down twice before letting go.

 

“John has been informed and is coming as fast as he can. He will make it Sherlock, you got there in time. You saved his life.”

 

Sherlock's pale face got even paler at Mycroft's words and he looked at his brother in agony. Mycroft took his hand, squeezing it hard, a stern look on his face but his voice soft as he spoke.

 

“This is not your fault Sherlock. Greg won't blame you and neither should you, it's the risk of the job. He knows that, you do to. Don't blame yourself brother. Concentrate on Greg.”

 

Sherlock gritted his teeth, his hands going to fists. This wasn't what he wanted to hear right now, he wanted to feel guilty, wanted to take the blame and be punished. He wanted to go in there and trade places with Greg. Greg should be here! Alive and well, walking around, smiling, eating, going shopping, making love. They should be making love right now not sit here on a chair in agony or laying on a table being operated on. It wasn't fair and it didn't make any sense!

 

“Sherlock stop it!”

 

Sherlock's head snapped up, just now noticing he had his brother's hand in a deathgrip. He slowly released him, his hands trembling as he saw the marks on Mycroft's hand, made by him. He felt sick again, ready to throw up, to break through a wall but Mycroft just sighed, shaking his hand out.

 

“It's fine Sherlock. You're worried, it's understandable. Do you need anything?”

 

Sherlock shook his head, biting his lip as he sat and waited. Mycroft pulled out his phone, sending some texts and it felt like forever. Sherlock's mind raced with everything that could go wrong, everything he could have done differently, everything he wanted to say to Greg. They had so much left to talk about, Sherlock had so much skin to still explore, had so much to still learn about that amazing man he got to call his.

 

After a while Mycroft got up, saying something to Sherlock that he didn't hear before he walked out of sight. Now Sherlock was alone and it felt massive. He couldn't sit still, his hands and feet moving, twitching. He got up and walked to the door only to stop and turn. Sitting down again, eyes closed for a second before the image of Greg came to his mind, blood everywhere, Greg's face pale and sweaty.

 

He should have been faster, should have kept him close but he'd been distracted by the case, the puzzle. Just a second, a second sooner and Greg would have been safe. He felt a tear run down his face and he wiped it away, angry at himself for being this weak, this pathetic. Greg needed him to be strong, to be calm and focused. He couldn't break down, not now, not ever. Greg needed him. He couldn't let him down again.

 

A gentle shake on his shoulder made him look up. John looked in shock, a stiffness in his whole body as he sat down. He didn't ask what had happened, just sat with Sherlock, a comfortable presence as they waited on news.

 

Time had never seemed so long before. Seconds felt like centuries and all the while Sherlock's stomach felt crushed, his heart broken, his body frozen as they waited. John talked, kind, gentle words that didn't do a damn thing except letting Sherlock know he wasn't alone. He didn't answer, just stared at the door, willing it to open, for Greg to walk out, that bright smile on his face.

 

Instead the surgeon came out and Sherlock felt panic rise again. It suddenly seemed too soon, something must have gone wrong. He felt it in his bones, a crushing sadness entering his body and he couldn't stand up, couldn't focus.

 

“Sherlock? Sherlock! SHERLOCK!”

 

John shook him fiercely and Sherlock blinked up in wonder. The surgeon was gone again and Sherlock looked at John's eyes, trying to see what had been said. He felt a wave of relief when he finally could focus enough. John's posture was more relaxed, his mouth softer, his eyes kind.

 

“He's going to make it Sherlock. They found all the shrapnel, closed up all the wounds. He's in Recovery now, still sleeping but the doctor said you could go see him for a few minutes.”

 

John pulled him up, leading him to the Recovry ward and Sherlock felt lighter with every step closer to Greg. John gave him a hug before pushing him through the doors and Sherlock's eyes immediately settled on Greg. Sherlock felt the relief so strongly it almost made him crash to the ground. Greg looked pale and small in the bed, covered up with 3 blankets, hooked up to different machines, his eyes closed but moving. Sherlock went to his side, careful not to trip over anything and leaned down to place a kiss on Greg's forehead that felt cool to the touch. He got a little closer, his ear near Greg's chest and he let out a sound of relief when he heard the heartbeat. Not as strong as solid as normal but it was there.

 

He would make it, Greg would make it and get better and Sherlock could finally hope, the boulder in his stomach was now only a small rock. It was there but manageable.

 

After a moment the nurse came in, telling Sherlock he needed to leave and let Greg rest. Sherlock nodded, placing another kiss on Greg's head before stepping out, seeing the kind look on the nurse's face.

 

“If he remains stable he'll be moved to the private room Wednesday. I'll keep you informed. I'm Mary by the way, the personal nurse for Mister Lestrade. This is my number, if you have any questions, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask.”

 

Sherlock took the card, giving a nod and went out to the hall where John was waiting for him.

 

“You staying a while longer?”

 

Sherlock nodded, going back to sit on the same chair and John followed. They stayed there till midnight, John almost falling off the chair when he started dozing off. It felt hard leaving, like leaving behind a piece of himself but Greg was fast asleep and would be for some time. He couldn't do anthing here to help.

 

He got John home and into bed, reassuring him that he would try and get some rest himself. John starred him down, not convinced but went to sleep anyway, too tired to try and argue.

 

Sherlock couldn't help Greg in the hospital but he could figure out who planted the trap and make them pay.

 


	10. After the drama, some light drama.

“Sherlock? Is that you?”

 

“Hey Lestrade.”

 

“Come closer silly, give me a kiss.”

 

“I. How are you feeling Lestrade? Are they taking care of you?”

 

“Yes. Why aren't you coming closer?”

 

“Do you need anything? Can I get you something?”

 

“Sherlock!”

 

“...”

 

“What is going on? Why are you hiding? Come here.”

 

“Lestrade, I.”

 

“It's Greg. Now. Come. Here.”

 

“Greg, I. I can't.”

 

“What do you mean you can't? I'm not contagious Sherlock, just a little bruised up.”

 

“You'll be. I did.”

 

“Sherlock. You're scaring me. What did you do? Please come here, I want to see you. I need to see you.”

 

“Oh my god. Sherlock.. what. What did you do?”

 

“I took care of it.”

 

“You took care of **what**?!”

 

“I found the people who planted the bomb, the trap. It was meant for me but I was. I wasn't. I should have followed you but I was preoccupied and you went in alone and if I had just been...”

 

“Stop it Sherlock! This is not your fault! You couldn't do anything about it, nobody could. It was just bad luck Sherlock! Please tell me you didn't kill these people.”

 

“They needed to be punished Greg. They hurt you, they tried to kill you.”

 

“And they didn't! I'm still here, because of you Sherlock! You got me out of there!”

 

“After the bomb went off! I was too late Lestrade! You got blown up and now you're here in this stupid building, in this stupid bed with that stupid nurse and you look too pale! You need to be out there, walking around, talking to people! I was too late!”

 

“Sherlock, **please**. Please stop.”

“I have to go Lestrade. I'll see you soon.”

 

“Sherlock don't! Don't leave like this! I almost lost you! Don't go!”

 

“GREG! Oh my god, are you okay? C'mon, hold onto me. Let's get you back into bed.”

 

“Don't go Sherlock. Please don't.”

 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I won't, I'll stay right here. I'm sorry.”

 

“Kiss me Sherlock.”

 

“...”

 

“God I've missed you. You should have come sooner, I was worried about you.”

 

“Worried about me? Why?”

 

“John and Mycroft told me how you were when they brought me in.”

 

“They shouldn't talk so much.”

 

“They were worried. I was too.”

 

“I'm sorry Greg, I didn't mean.”

 

“I know love. You have to tell me what happened out there.”

 

“I-I can't. You won't, you'll only see me as a monster.”

 

“Stop it love. I'll never see you like that. But we have to talk about these kind of things. Did you kill them?”

 

“No. John and Mycroft stopped me.”

 

“They were with you?”

 

“Yes. Mycroft is too damn smart!”

 

“I see. So you would have killed them if they hadn't intervened?”

 

“Sherlock?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“..”

 

“Greg?”

 

“I. Christ Sherlock, are you serious?”

 

“Yes.”

“You. You really are serious aren't you?”

 

“They tried to kill you Greg! Why are you so surprised I want to find the people that wanted you dead and punish them!”

 

“I just don't want you to do something stupid Sherlock! You can't kill someone for me, because of me! You just don't do that.”

 

“And why not? What should I do Greg, just sit here and watch you die as they get away with it!”

 

“You find them and bring them in to go to trial! You don't go out and ruin yourself with their blood on your fangs!”

 

“Please, as if I would drink from them. I have standards!”

 

“Clearly we need to go over them. Seriously Sherlock, promise me you'll never kill a human, any human.”

 

“But!”

 

“Sherlock! This is not up for discussion. Promise me!”

 

“I. Greg. I just want to keep you safe. Why is that wrong?”

 

“Damnit Sherlock. It's not wrong to want to keep me safe, I get it okay? I want to keep you safe too, I love you, I would do almost anything for you. But you can't keep me safe in this way. It's just, it's not right Sherlock. Their blood on your hands, it's not right.”

 

“You love me?”

 

“Of course I do you idiot! Now don't change the subject! Promise me Sherlock.”

 

“I. I promise. I won't kill anyone. Even though they dese...”

 

“Stop right there Holmes.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Good, now go wash your hands. And no, I don't want to know what you did before Mycroft and John got there.”

 

“I. I love you to Greg.”

 

“I know love. Now go get cleaned up and get in here. I want to sleep next to you tonight.”

 

“But your injuries.”

 

“You can kiss them and make it better, now go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have no inspiration for another chapter so any ideas will be read and listened too. Otherwise this story should come to a close soon.


	11. Sherlock forgets to feed and there is a side effect.

“Sherlock? A- are you okay?”

 

Greg knew Sherlock wasn't okay but he needed to ask, to break up the silence and the vibe in the room. He hadn't seen Sherlock for a week, busy with a big, private case and he'd missed him like crazy.

 

The moment Sherlock stepped into the flat Greg knew something was off, something was wrong. The hairs in the back of his neck stood up, his heartbeat slightly going faster. Sherlock walked like a, well, a predator, a vampire. His face was distorted, showing off all the lines and bulbs, the red eyes looking at Greg like he was a meal.

 

Greg's heart skipped a beat as Sherlock stepped closer, his fangs looking long and sharp.

 

“Sherlock, what's wrong?”

 

Before Greg could say anything more Sherlock had rushed forward, pushing Greg to the wall and ripped open his shirt. He felt Sherlock's fangs scrape against his neck, the coldness of his lean body against his own warm one and suddenly it clicked.

 

“Oh damnit Sherlock! You idiot!”

 

He pushed Sherlock away, crossing his arms as his lover gave a snarl, trying to move forward again.

 

“Don't even think about it Holmes. You haven't fed in a week haven't you?”

 

Sherlock gave another snarl, less heated and Greg cocked a brow.

 

“Stop the attitude Sherlock, you know better then this! Damnit!”

 

Sherlock blinked his eyes, staring at Greg with hunger in his eyes and Greg tried to ignore his dick. The way Sherlock looked at him was really a turn on but now was not the time.

 

“Sit down Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock moved forward again, frustration clear in his red eyes.

 

“I said, **sit down**.”

 

There was a moment of defiance but then Sherlock turned and sat himself down elegantly on the sofa, his eyes not leaving Greg as Greg went to sit next to him, keeping some space between them.

 

“Why didn't you eat Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock shrugged a shoulder and rolled his eyes but Greg kept his face stern, arms crossed again as he waited for a real answer.

 

“I was busy. Case.”

 

His fangs made Sherlock lisp and it did strange things to Greg's body and mind. Sherlock's eyes went down to Greg's exposed chest, seeing the nipple go hard and went down further, checking out his groin. He got a predatory smirk on his face and now it was Greg's turn to roll his eyes.

 

“Stop it Sherlock and focus! How long has it been?”

 

“S-Six days.”

 

Sherlock cast his eyes down, his hands forming into fists as he took a sniff.

 

“You're smelling me aren't you?”

 

A guilty look got into Sherlock's eyes and Greg sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“You know I don't have blood here, you told me explicitly to not have any. Why did you come here anyway?”

 

“The mark Lestrade! The bond! I-I smelled you from miles away, I just-just had to have you. Please let me have you.”

 

Sherlock reached out, taking Greg's head in both hands and kissing him with so much passion and hunger Greg couldn't do anything but kiss back, moaning as Sherlock's tongue came out to find his. He felt the sharp edges of Sherlock's fangs and traced around them carefully, causing Sherlock to growl and move closer, his hands going to Greg's hair to pull it hard.

 

Greg let his head fall back, giving Sherlock access to his throat and his heart skipped a beat again as Sherlock planted a soft kiss on the skin, his fangs scraping lightly before burying his noise there, taking in Greg's scent.

 

“Oh Sherlock.”

 

“Greg.”

 

Greg had shivers running down his spine as Sherlock growled out his name. He grabbed hold of Sherlock's shirt, his knuckles going white as he tried to press himself closer, his neck on offer for Sherlock to take.

 

“Greg, Greg, I-I.”

 

Sherlock pulled back, concern and hunger in his eyes and Greg blinked, trying to think clearly again. He still felt Sherlock's lips on his, the sharp edges of his fangs, the coldness of his body.

 

“I want you Greg.”

 

“Then take me.”

 

“Greg.”

 

Sherlock looked in pain and Greg grabbed his hands, fire in his eyes.

 

“I mean it Sherlock, you need to feed, I'm here. I'm more then willing, you need this.”

 

Sherlock's gaze went to Greg's neck, licking his lips and Greg moaned.

 

“Damnit Sherlock, you're killing me here.”

 

“Greg!”

 

“Figure of speech Sherlock! Now drink! You look like crap and you need it so drink from me. Why are you so reluctant?”

 

“What if I can't stop?”

 

Sherlock looked down, squeezing Greg's hands before letting go, crossing his arms. Greg used a finger to make Sherlock tilt his head up, a smirk on his face.

 

“Oh love. I'll _make_ you stop. But I know for a fact that it won't come to that. I trust you Sherlock, I know you'd never hurt me. So go on, drink.”

 

Greg tilted his head to the side, offering his neck and Sherlock hissed through his fangs, control almost snapping.

 

“You don't know what you're offering.”

 

“I do Sherlock. I'm not going to turn into a vampire by this right?”

 

Sherlock scuffed, rolling his eyes and Greg let out a laugh.

 

“See? What's the harm then, I'm just taking care of you love. Let me take care of you.”

 

Greg moved closer, placing a kiss on Sherlock's mouth before offering his neck again.

 

“I'm already marked, drinking from me to keep you alive isn't such a far stretch then. I love you Sherlock, I trust you. Drink.”

 

Sherlock's hands trembled as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on Greg's neck before licking it. Greg let out a moan, going lax in Sherlock's hold. Sherlock placed kisses and licks on Greg's throat and neck, scraping his fangs over the sensitive skin before licking it again.

 

Soon Greg was panting, clutching to Sherlock for dear life as Sherlock kept licking and teasing him. Sherlock's hands went to Greg's chest, stroking up and down before finding a nipple and pinching it once. Greg hissed and arched his back, pressing closer and that's when Sherlock's fangs went into Greg's skin, causing them both to moan.

 

Greg's hands went to Sherlock's hair, keeping his head in place as Sherlock started feeding, sucking the blood to the surface before licking it up. As soon as Sherlock started feeding his fangs retracted, able to press his lips onto Greg's neck, sucking harder.

 

Greg moaned and babbled, clutching to Sherlock, feeling euphoric and light in the head. After a while Sherlock drew away and Greg let out a sad sob causing Sherlock to chuckle.

 

'Told you, you didn't know what you were offering.”

 

Sherlock sounded cocky and smirked, licking the last of Greg's blood from his lips and Greg rushed forward, claiming Sherlock's mouth with an eager kiss. He felt starved and restless, needing Sherlock close to him, needing him inside him right now.

 

His hands were frantic as they opened up Sherlock's shirt, growling when he felt naked skin under his palms. He pushed Sherlock down on the sofa, straddling his hips as he leaned down and kissed Sherlock's chest, moving up and down Sherlock's groin slowly.

 

“Gorgeous, perfect, mine.”

 

Greg talked as he placed kisses and licks on Sherlock's chest, taking a nipple inside his mouth and sucking it hard, his hand working on the other nipple. Sherlock let out the most beautiful sound, arching up to get closer and Greg scraped his teeth over Sherlock's nipple causing the man to scream out.

 

“Agr, you're so gorgeous, beautiful, mine, mine. I need you inside me Sherlock, please, please.”

 

Greg's hands went down to grab Sherlock's belt, opening it up with shaking hands, his patience fading by the second. Sherlock was looking at him with lust and love and Greg leaned forward again, catching Sherlock's mouth and tasting the sting of blood. His blood.

 

He took Sherlock's lower lip between his teeth and bit, pulling it forward before letting go, leaving a trial of kisses down Sherlock's body,stopping when he reached Sherlock's pants.

 

He looked up, waiting and after a second Sherlock nodded his head, his eyes closing as Greg pulled out the belt, opening the zipper and taking down Sherlock's pants and underwear in one movement, freeing Sherlock's hard cock.

 

“Mine.” Greg growled before taking in Sherlock's cock as far as he could, making Sherlock scream again. Greg teased Sherlock's cock, using his tongue, mouth and a bit of teeth to make Sherlock moan and growl.

 

He bobbed up and down, Sherlock's cockhead hitting the back of his throat and Sherlock screamed again, his body moving, wanting to go even deeper. Greg moaned around Sherlock's length, rutting his own dick to Sherlock's leg, the sound of Greg working Sherlock to a climax filling the room.

 

Sherlock's hands were suddenly in Greg's hair, pulling them hard, trying to get him off and Greg let go with a frustrated sound, a frown on his face as Sherlock came forward, placing a sloppy kiss on Greg's lips.

 

“You need to slow down Greg. The feeding it makes you more sexual active. I don't want you to do things you don't really want to do.”

 

Greg's frown got deeper as he pushed Sherlock back down again, placing a bit on Sherlock's shoulder, causing him to hiss.

 

“Right now I want you inside me, fucking me fast and hard, making me scream and feel it for days.”

 

Greg growled, climbing off Sherlock to take off his clothes, his cock hard and shining with droplets of precome. Sherlock licked his lips and Greg smirked, crawling on top of him again.

 

“Will you do that for me Sherlock? Will you take me? Fast and hard?”

 

Greg leaned forward again, kissing Sherlock with lust and passion, his hand going to Sherlock's cock again, getting it in position as he sat up again,knees on either side of Sherlock's cold body. The bitemark he'd left in Sherlock's shoulder was almost gone and he couldn't resist, he leaned down again and bit the same spot, a little harder this time.

 

“I want to mark you as mine Sherlock. You're mine.”

 

Greg whispered near Sherlock's ear, licking the shell before sitting up again. Sherlock wanted to protest, Greg wasn't prepared at all but Greg shook his head, taking Sherlock's cock and pushing himself on to it slowly but steadily.

 

Sherlock felt his legs tremble as Greg went further down his cock, the warm heat of Greg's body engulfing it. He saw Greg's face of discomfort and pain and wanted to stop, to pull out but Greg didn't let him, going all the way down in a fast movement causing them both to moan.

 

“Greg!”

 

Sherlock scowlded, feeling the tightness of Greg's body as he sat still, adjusting to the feeling of Sherlock inside him. Greg gave a tiny smile, breathing in and out as he sat, eyes locked on Sherlock.

 

“Mine.”

 

Greg started to move, Sherlock moaned again and Greg guided Sherlock's hands to his arse.

 

“Fuck me Sherlock, fill me up, make me yours again.”

 

Sherlock growled, his hands grabbing Greg's arse tightly as Greg fucked himself onto Sherlock's cock, Sherlock pushing up to add to the movement, the sensation, the friction. He kept his eyes on Greg's face, seeing all the ticks and twitches as Greg searched for his pleasure. It was intoxicating, seeing Greg like this, using Sherlock for his own pleasure but not forgetting Sherlock during it. Greg locked eyes, full of lust and love and Sherlock moaned again, his hands leaving marks on Greg's arse as Greg's nails dug into his chest, using it to keep in balance.

 

Soon Greg was babbling and panting, his moans and curses getting louder as he moved faster, less controlled. His head fell back and Sherlock pushed up one last time, growling as he released his cum inside Greg's body. He felt Greg's hole clench, trying to keep his cum inside and it was so erotic and dirty.

 

“Come for me Greg! Come and mark me as yours. I'm yours, always!”

 

Greg screamed out Sherlock's name, his head back, eyes closed, as he spilled onto Sherlock's stomach and chest. Sherlock's fangs came out again as he watched Greg come, beautiful and sensual. He squeezed and grabbed Greg's arse as Greg rode out his orgasm, hissing slightly as the movement became too much to bare.

 

Greg's eyes flew open then, something like shock or shame in his eyes as he moved, Sherlock's cock slipping out of his, together with the cum. It dripped down his thighs and Sherlock moved like lightning, pushing Greg down on the sofa, legs wide as he scooped up the cum, pushing it back inside, watching as Greg's body held it in for a moment.

 

“Perfect.”

 

Sherlock looked up, hunger in his red eyes but Greg didn't look at him, his face turned to the sofa, a paleness to his face that wasn't there before.

“Greg?”

 

“Greg, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?”

 

Sherlock's eyes went over Greg's body, seeing the marks of his bits and licks, the bruises on Greg's arse starting to form and stand out.

 

“Greg! Look at me, are you hurt? Did I hurt you?!”

 

Sherlock felt panic rise, he sometimes forgot his own strength and he knew he could be a bit rough when it came to love making. Greg shook his head and Sherlock got even more confused.

 

“Then why are you not looking at me? I though by now my face wouldn't disgust you anymore.” He said it coldly but couldn't suppress the hint of worry. They'd made love many times before now, Sherlock's true face wasn't a secret anymore. Maybe seeing Sherlock so out of control had made Greg realise what a monster he really was?

 

“I'm not disgusted with you Sherlock, never. I'm disgusted with myself.”

 

Greg's voice was hard and cold as he turned to face Sherlock finally, his eyes angry and Sherlock didn't understand. Why were humans so strange? Specially Greg, in all his centuries of living he'd never gotten around to understand humans. They were full of passion and drive, living life with the hope and belief that everything would work out. The changed like the winds, letting their emotions guide them instead of their mind and Sherlock had never understood why. It seemed exhausting, living at the mercy of powers greater then you, one minute you were happy, the next you wanted to kill the world. It didn't make any sense and this situation wasn't an exception.

 

“I- I don't understand? W-what did I do wrong?”

 

He couldn't make sense of it so he just asked. Greg shook his head, a sad smile on his face as he grabbed Sherlock's hand , placing a kiss on the knuckles.

 

“It's not you who did anything wrong Sherlock, it's me. I- I lost control of myself and just used you. It's not right and I'm sorry.”

 

Greg looked heartbroken and Sherlock could only stare at him, mouth open as he tried to comprehend what Greg was saying.

 

“Used me?”

 

Greg flinched and Sherlock shook his head, anger getting the better of him.

 

“What do you mean you used me? We made love, it was wonderful! Do you regret it?”

 

“NO! NO of course not! I don't regret being with you Sherlock! Never. I just- I shouldn't have done that, I didn't think about you or your pleasures. I just got off, using you like a sex toy and that's never happened to me before. I- I'm sorry love. I don't know what came over me.”

 

Greg looked away again and Sherlock finally understood, he chuckled before he could think about it and Greg's head turned to him so fast Sherlock was sure it would break off.

 

“It's not funny Sherlock!”

“Greg stop! You didn't use me! It was the feeding. I told you it has effects on humans. It makes them more heated, more possessive. You didn't do anything wrong, you just showed me how much you love him, how much you want me. You showed me I'm yours. I- I liked it Greg, you taking charge like that.”

 

Sherlock flashed a grin in Greg's direction, getting closer to him, lust in his eyes.

 

“I liked how you made me yours, how you ordered me around. You were perfect Greg, full of passion and love. The image of you riding me, screaming out my name as you come, marking me with your release on my body, it's perfection. Don't be ashamed of that, don't be ashamed of us.”

 

Sherlock leaned forward, kissing Greg slow and lovingly, his hands stroking Greg's cheeks.

 

“I should have told you, the effect of letting me feed of you. I'm the one to blame Greg, I didn't. I needed. And you.”

 

Greg cut Sherlock of with a kiss if his own, less soft and more heated, the effect still not fully gone and Sherlock moaned, his hands going into Greg's hair and pulling it lightly.

 

“I didn't give you much choice Sherlock. I wanted you to feed of me remember. It felt amazing, as if I was really a part of you. Connected so much deeper then just with sex.”

 

Sherlock gave a smile and Greg answered with another kiss, biting Sherlock's lip before breaking apart. Greg huffed out a laugh as he looked at Sherlock's face, eyes wide with hunger and lust, his lips soft and swollen.

 

“Ready for round two love?”

 

Sherlock gave a half hiss, half moan as answer, crawling on top of Greg to kiss him, going down to lick and kiss his neck.

 

“I'm always ready for you Greg. Always.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Eragon19 for the wonderful idea! This was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy it.   
> \---------------------------------------------------------------  
> If I made any mistakes or you want to tell me how you liked it you can comment here or on my tumblr: http://readingfanficswatchingshows.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> If you want me to add tags you can send me an email to: KallistoIndrani@hotmail.com
> 
> I have a blog where you can find sneek peeks, updates and writer's tips: http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writing it. If you have any suggestions or idea's for Vampire lock let me know at http://readingfanficswrites.tumblr.com/.


End file.
